


No One Else Like You

by cielmelodies



Series: Of Teas and Alcohol (Wonderland) [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Body Shots, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Petplay, Improper Use of Alcohol, Improper Use of Lemons, M/M, References to being 'drugged' but that's sort of iffy in Wonderland verse., Restraints, Sho|Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: Sho examines the best method to ask Jun to move in with him. This naturally involves handcuffs, alcohol and lemons. Oh, and Wonderland.AKA The body-shots!smut that never got into A Higher Place, with *some* plot, but mainly smut.Part 1 + 2: About 80% smut and 20% plot. Officially, the fic is 'done', but there will be an additional series of drabbles to round up this verse that's just floofy and plot coming ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In accordance with the main story, Jun calls Sho ‘Red’ when they’re in wonderland - which happens to take up more than half the story. There will be lapses in the address, but basically Red = Sho, Sho = Red. And Jun = Alice, but Red doesn’t call him that much.
> 
> Beta'd by xdestroying <3

Ever since Sho started dating Jun, he finds himself coming home early more frequently than before. By ‘early’, he really means the normal time at which any normal worker should end their work. Being the head curator of the museum, Sho rarely follows the concept of normal working hours; there are always some days when he has to stay later than usual, such as when special exhibits are being put up and require his supervision, or on days when meetings with dignitaries extend into dinner and drinks after. Naturally, as the head curator, Sho also possesses more freedom to leave the office slightly earlier should he need to, especially given the amount of overtime he puts into his work. However, he never exploits his advantage, even if the HR department tells him otherwise. 

Of course, the main reason for his reluctance to go home early a couple of months ago because there was no one waiting for him at home. Sho loves his job, and there was nothing relaxing about returning to an empty, cold apartment that was devoid of a human touch. 

Now, things have changed. 

On most weekdays, Sho returns home to an empty apartment, but there are traces of life - an open book half-read and resting on the living-room table, a blanket draped messily over the backrest of the couch, a used coffee-mug in the kitchen sink, and a small half-filled spray bottle on the cabinet as it awaits the next time it is used. Once he finishes dinner, he starts to tidy up the rooms, but always leaves the books untouched, and only straightens out the blanket instead of returning it to the linen closet. These are the hallmarks of an apartment lived in and of co-existence, although Sho badly wants the latter to be a permanent thing (even if he has to remember to mist Jun’s bonsai).

Today is one of those days where Sho is already home by 7. Take-out tonkatsu tenderloin cutlet and crab cream croquette sit innocuously on the toaster oven tray, and a cling-wrapped plate of shredded cabbage waits in the fridge. Wednesday means that Jun’s publication cycle ends, but the fact that Jun has yet to contact Sho besides angry strings of emoji in the morning, or reach his apartment informs Sho that something probably happened at work. It is for that exact reason Sho bought takeout for Jun on his way home, knowing that the man will surely be grouchy and tired by the time he arrives at Sho’s apartment with his bonsai. 

From what Sho has gathered, this publication cycle has been a problematic one; Jun did not spend his weekend at Sho’s place despite usually doing so, instead apologizing and citing that he had to clock in extra hours at work over the weekend to meet this week’s deadline. Sho doesn’t like the idea of Jun having to spend his two free days at work, especially since he knows that Jun’s sleeping hours decline proportionally to the number of days remaining before his submission date to the printing department. To be honest, Sho would rather strap Jun to the bed (in a non-sexual way) if he could, but he knows and respects that Jun’s job is as important to Jun as Sho’s job is to Sho. Admittedly, Sho is hypocritical if he says Jun works too hard, but in his defense, Sho actually sleeps enough hours at night… On most nights, at least, and especially nowadays. 

The clock shows half past 8 when the intercom buzzes, and Sho nearly flies from his seat to press the buzzer to let Jun into the apartment complex. 8.30 does not seem so late, but on deadline day, Jun is supposed to be off from work since the afternoon. Sho doesn’t even check the camera - there is no one else who would be visiting him at this hour.

He manages to switch on the oven toaster and reheat the rice in the microwave by the time the time Jun reaches his floor. The front door creaks open without any vocalization of ‘Tadaima’, but it is not entirely unexpected. The heavy hug that he is greeted with, however, is. 

Jun’s glasses press against his back, the frames digging slightly into his skin as Jun mumbles something incomprehensible into his shirt, fingers gripping the cotton fabric tightly. He smells of the spring rain and coffee, the latter of which makes Sho sigh. 

“Welcome home.” Sho greets, and turns around to return the embrace with a reassuring kiss to Jun’s temple. “It has been a hard week for you, hasn’t it?”

“Let’s not talk about it.” Jun grumbles tiredly as he returns a weary kiss to the corner of Sho’s mouth. Behind his glasses, his eyes are rimmed with dark circles, but Sho makes no comment of it; he merely frowns and guides Jun by the shoulders to the bar stool, clicking his tongue when Jun refuses to let go of his wrist. “I’m going to get your dinner before your beloved crab cream croquette burns in the oven.” 

“Can’t I just go to sleep now?” The words come out as a petulant complaint, one Sho brushes off with shake of his head as he retrieves the plate of shredded cabbage and plates the warm tonkatsu cutlet and croquette with a pair of tongs. The plate immediately goes in front of Jun alongside a bottle of tonkatsu sauce and chopsticks, Sho not even giving him the opportunity to run away or complain about the lack thereof specific sauce. It is wordlessly followed by the steaming bowl of rice, and Sho braces his arms on the counter as he pointedly looks at the food in front of Jun. 

“I doubt you’ve had a proper meal since the weekend. Eat, shower, then we’ll go to bed.” 

Jun sighs in resignation. “What, no miso soup?” He grouses, but Sho knows that there is no heat to Jun’s words. Sho has gone through sufficient cycles of this to be aware of Jun’s small appetite when he’s sufficiently exhausted. 

“I bought your favourite soup from Soup Stock. It’s in the fridge, but if you want I’ll reheat it for you.” 

“I think I prefer a stiff drink for tonight.” 

Sho raises an eyebrow at the comment, and looks up at his current stash of alcohol bottles. He sees no reason why Jun shouldn’t have some form of alcohol, especially after his hard week. On Wednesdays when Sho’s work ends later than Jun’s, they usually meet in SerendipiTea instead. “That can be arranged… After you eat.”

Jun perks up at the agreement, eyes brightening as he watches Sho retrieve his cocktail shaker from the island drawer. “You’re making it for me?” 

“Obviously. Nino would make me double his salary if I told him to come here.” Sho smiles at Jun’s snort of agreement, pleased to see some colour returning to Jun’s face. He deliberately avoids talking about work, knowing that Jun will start to spill everything once he is sufficiently drunk enough. Until then, it is Sho’s job to improve Jun’s mood. If it was possible, Sho would attempt to improve it via more… physical means, but he suspects that Jun wouldn’t be able to stay awake through the process, much to his chagrin and possibly Jun’s embarrassment. 

Sho pauses mid-riffle of his alcohol cabinets when his fingers touch a small unlabelled bitters bottle. He had forgotten that he had some Bliss in his apartment. His mint box of Bliss capsules remain in his office, but there has been little need for him to consume them for months. Ever since Sho met Jun in real life, Jun has decided to swear of Bliss, although he did not impose the same restriction on Sho. However, there is nothing much for Sho to do in Wonderland now that he has Jun in reality. He is more than happy with the work-life balance he has now, made bearable with Jun’s presence. 

They’re good for each other. 

However, Sho is still very much a man who is in love with his lover, who he misses badly even after a mere five days. It has begun to reach a point where Sho sincerely wishes that Jun would move in with him, so that they can go to sleep and wake up with each other. The wish is selfish, and Sho finds that even now he cannot gauge how receptive Jun is to the idea, but he dare not ask. The opportunity has never arisen yet the more he thinks about it, about how nice it would be to be able to take care of Jun…

“You okay?” 

Jun’s voice breaks Sho out of his reverie. Sho meets Jun’s large, caramel brown eyes with his own. His chest warms at the sight of concern pooling in the eyes he adores so much, the dark smudges beneath Jun’s eyes only augmenting his faultless, kind nature. Sho’s hand tightens around the bitters vial and grabs a bottle of infused rye whiskey to shield it from Jun’s view. 

“Just thinking about what drink I can make for you. I have a chocolate-infused whiskey I’ve been meaning to use - Aiba gave it to me for my birthday. Want to try? I can probably whip up a Chocolate Old Fashioned.” 

“As long as you’re having a drink with me.” Jun requests as he finishes his last bite of the crab cream croquette - he saved his favourite for last, naturally - and licks at his thumb to remove the traces of cream that have dripped onto it. Sho does not miss the action, eyes darkening at Jun’s unintentionally sensual action. Perhaps it has already been too long since he’s had Jun in bed. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?” 

“Like you want to eat me.” Jun laughs as he stands to clean his crockery and cutlery. With Jun’s attention momentarily occupied, Sho quickly slips two dashes into his mixing glass alongside a measure of the infused rye whiskey, leaving the maraschino liqueur out. Jun likes to watch Sho prepare drinks, and while the guilt of tricking Jun eats at Sho’s conscience, his guilt is assuaged by the knowledge that bringing Jun to Wonderland and conducting _physical_ activities there won’t interfere with his body’s rest. Assuming Sho is gentle, of course - he has no intentions of fucking Jun against a brick wall this time. 

No, he has some other _ideas._

Slipping behind Jun to reach for the fridge on the other side, Sho buries his face into Jun’s shoulder and teasingly gnaws at the bare skin of his neck, an arm wrapping around Jun’s waist to revel in the manner Jun shudders at the action. Fine strands of hair tickle Sho’s cheek as he nuzzles into the pale skin and inhales deeply. Beneath the scent of coffee, rain and the faded remnants of Jun’s cologne, Sho can just pick out a slight muskiness from having been stuck in the office all day. 

“Who said that I didn’t want to?” He teases, and releases Jun in the next second. He reaches into the fridge to grab the carton of orange juice as well as two spheres of ice he had reserved for such occasions. Jun helpfully fetches a pair of rocks glasses from the cabinet above him, and leans against the counter to watch Sho prepare the cocktail. 

“I make no promises that I’ll be able to stay awake once I leave the shower.”

Sho smiles softly at the sheepish confession and tears his attention away from the mixing glass momentarily to sidle closer to Jun. “I know. You’re doing nothing but shower and bed after this. Do I want to know how much sleep you’ve had in the last few days?” 

Jun hums, a playful sound that causes Sho to roll his eyes without the need of Jun’s verbal answer. “No, I don’t think you want to know. But if it makes you feel better, I don’t have to be in the office until noon tomorrow.” 

“Oh?” 

“I sent Toma home several hours earlier than me to get some sleep, so he should be in the office in the morning to handle the start of the next cycle. I doubt that we’d have a more awful cycle than this week.” Jun yawns and stretches in a manner very much like a cat, before blinking hazily with Sho. Despite the sleepiness, Sho can pick out satisfaction and what he hopes is affection. “I hope you don’t mind if I stay a bit longer after you leave for work tomorrow.” 

“That’s totally fine. I’m glad you’re getting the sleep you need.” The cocktail is a clear dark red-brown mixture when Sho strains it into the two glasses, and it smells of a sensual chocolate that is thankfully due to the infused whiskey, rather than the incriminating Bliss. He hands it to Jun and clinks their glasses together in a gesture of ‘cheers’, and silently watches as Jun takes his first sip of the drink without much comment. “I’ll give you the spare key. I’ve been meaning to anyway.” 

Well, Sho has been meaning to do more than give Jun the spare key, but there is something nerve-wracking about asking Jun to move in with him. Inconveniences, because Jun does get attached to his belongings, apartment included, and having to move when his occupation is relentless in its deadlines and cycles…

“You didn’t put anything dubious in the drink, did you?” 

Sho starts at the sudden question; Did Jun catch the extra ingredient in the drink? “What, why would you say that?” 

He relaxes at the sight of Jun’s grin, all teeth and eyes softened by the single drink. Jun must be really tired. 

“Just wondering why you’re not drinking. A lot on your mind?” 

“You could say that.” Sho hides the crypticness of his answer with several large gulps of the drink, downing it quickly and relishing the burn the alcohol leaves as it trickles down his throat. He is relieved when Jun merely laughs and doesn’t pry, pressing closer to Sho’s side as he requests for a chocolate-smelling kiss before heading to the shower. Sho acquiesces easily.

***  
Jun’s thoughts faded to nothing the moment his head touched his (Sho’s, technically) pillow, but when he awakens some time later, feeling fresh and unnaturally well-rested, he instantly knows that something is not right with the situation. The bed beneath him feels and smells as it should, but the room is too quiet, and there is an apparent lack of Sho’s amazingly comfortable and heavy duvet over him. When he wiggles his toe, he groans at his cold feet. 

“Sho, if you’re hogging the duvet again, I swear to g—” Jun grumbles, and rolls around to feel for the absent blanket; or rather, he tries to, but is interrupted by the sudden realization that he cannot move his hands too far from the headboard. The motion is swiftly halted by restraints pinning his hands back, smooth leather fitting snugly around his wrists to trap them in their unsympathetic grip. The sound of metal clinking against metal echoes in the nearly silent room, too loud in Jun’s ears.

_Where is he?_

Fear grips Jun as he struggles to look around the room from his restricted angle. Rapidly turning his head left and right, it only takes a peek outside the only available window in the room for Jun to realize where he is. 

The colourful mushrooms give it away. 

His fear quickly melts into annoyance. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Jun grumbles beneath his breath, and squints at the dark corners of the room. The only illumination in the room is from the natural light coming through the windows, but that barely leaves much visible besides Jun himself. At least he is clothed - he isn’t sure if it is possible for him to wake up naked in Wonderland, but he knows it is not too far of a stretch for someone like Red. “Come out, Red.”

His vexed look does not change when Red slinks out of the shadows with barely hidden chagrin, walk irritatingly leisure and glacially-slow. When he reaches Jun’s bedside, he says nothing, and gingerly seats himself on the very edge of the bed, the beginnings of a smile catching at the corner of his mouth. 

“Don’t you look a little… Tied up?” 

The joke earns a scowl from Jun, who furiously shakes his wrists in a demand to be released. “What’s the meaning of this, Red? Did you _drug_ me?” 

The colour drains out of Red so quickly that Jun would have laughed if he wasn’t already displeased. “I wouldn’t necessarily call it ‘drugging’, per se—” 

“It was slipped into my drink without my knowledge, therefore I was drugged. By _you._ ” Jun snaps, although he has to admit that he holds little anger at Red for bringing him to Wonderland. He has missed Sho (Red), just as much as Sho has missed him, and would have quickly acquiesced to returning to Wonderland if it was to have extra ‘waking hours’ with Red. Jun stopped visiting Wonderland since he started dating Red, but it is not out of hatred or fear for the world. Rather, it is because he had not reason to, not when he has Sho by his side. The necessity for escapism does not necessary fade - it can never fade, but that is why he has a companion. 

No, his annoyance stems from the fact that he has been put in this current situation without his knowledge. 

Red opens his mouth to defend himself, but Jun cuts him off once again, keen to watch the usually confident man squirm under Jun’s faux-anger. “Is this how it’s going to be, Red? You drugging me all the time? You realize this is how we met as well, right?” 

“I didn’t drug you then!” Red sputters in horror, only to be met with an exasperated eye roll. 

“You told your employee to put an unknown substance in my drink without my prior permission. That’s drugging. Is this a kink of yours? Do we need to have a talk on hard and soft limits? Because I have a list of things I like too. Knives for examples. And temperature play. Pet play as well, and I’d call you daddy if you let me—” By this time, Jun is unable to keep the humour out of his voice, the barest of smirks playing on the edge of his mouth as Red gapes at Jun’s teasing remark. Whether or not Red believes Jun’s statement, Jun will leave that to him, but it is still especially amusing to watch Red in such a state of scandalized shock. 

Unfortunately, Jun’s fun only lasts so long - once Red catches sight of the hidden smile, his astonishment is quickly replaced by a glint of determination that makes Jun shiver in anticipation. Jun barely has the time to brace himself or breathe before a cold hand sneaks into his pants and wraps around his still flaccid cock, and strokes firmly and repeatedly. 

“Red…!” The cry rises out of Jun’s throat, uncontrollable and choked as he tries but fails to curl away from Red’s punishing strokes, his arousal quickly swelling under Red’s ministrations. The assault on his senses isn’t unwelcome, but Jun knows Red well enough that the man can be unforgiving, pulling Jun by the strings and playing him like an instrument he knows to well, until Jun has to beg for Red to let him come. After such a long time of not having done this with Red, and in Wonderland, especially, Jun doesn’t want to spend the entire night handcuffed against the bed. “Let me go!”

“No.” Red murmurs as he leans forward to seize Jun’s mouth in a deep kiss, tongue swiftly making its way into Jun’s open mouth to run against the front of Jun’s upper teeth. Even as he does this, his hand is swiftly undoing Jun’s pants, while the other cups Jun’s cheek, fingers gently brushing against Jun’s temple in a manner that is dissonant from the fiercely possessive rakes of nails against Jun’s exposed hip. He cannot help but whine at Sho’s denial of his freedom, even though Jun knows that Sho wouldn’t have acquiesced so easily either. “You’re a tease. So you’re going to be good and patient for me tonight, Alice.”

_I don’t want to._ Jun thinks, but knows better than to say so. He has not forgotten that Red has complete control of the realm, but at the same time it also frustrates Jun that despite having the ability to magically _vanish_ their clothes (and Jun is absolutely certain Red can do this - the man conjured _lubricant_ before), Red has decided to take his sweet time with undressing Jun. All the while still fully dressed. 

Not fair. 

Jun’s short breaths catch in his throat as he feels the ticklish brush of hair against his throat. Red’s fingers are soft, barely putting any pressure on Jun’s skin as he unbuttons Jun’s dress shirt to reveal the pale, smooth skin; however, there is nothing clement about the manner Red’s teeth proceeds to nip on the revealed skin, drawing hitched ‘ah’s and mewls from Jun’s throat. A dirty, wet kiss follows every dull bite, a soothing sensation of cooling saliva that only inflames Jun’s arousal - it is not as drastic of an assault to Jun’s senses as Red’s previous actions were, but nevertheless, the soft throb of pleasure-pain builds like an ember within him, stoked with every touch and appreciation laved upon his skin.

It’s hard to see from his angle, what Red is doing to him, but Jun suspects that with the increasing amount of force Red is putting into the bites nearer to his hip, the bite marks there will surely be visible come morning. The thought of being visibly marked only heightens Jun’s lust, wrists twitching involuntarily at the sudden need to hold onto something more sturdy than air. 

He wants to see. He wants to touch.

“...R-Red.” His plea is soft, but rises into a loud moan when Red intentionally places an especially hard bite at his hip bone, and follows by sucking a proper red bruise in its place. The sounds he produces are wet and loud, _dirty_ and audibly messy, even though it only makes Jun’s cock twitch near Red’s still neatly styled hair. If only Jun could bury his hands into his hair… The thought makes Jun trash his wrists forward, displeased when he barely gets anywhere and is instead treated to throbbing wrists. Red is considerate enough to have chosen handcuffs that aren’t metallic; Jun may be adventurous, but they look like they would chaft. These leather ones are certainly gentler, but his wrists tell him that too strong of a motion will leave bruises on his skin if he’s not careful. 

The loud clanging sound his motion produces is successful in drawing Red’s attention away from Jun’s hip, but that only incites regret, especially when Jun sees how red and _wet_ Red’s lips are, dark pupils dilated in his own arousal. This is the time Jun would pounce on him and kiss him senseless, before grinding their hips together. That is very much impossible now, much to Jun’s dissatisfaction. 

“Hmm? Did you call my name?” 

Red leans in just close enough for Jun to feel the rush of wind in Red’s exhale, but not close enough for their lips to touch. _Tease._

Jun nods - hopefully not with too much desperation - and tugs at his wrists impatiently, eyes wide, pleading and innocent. He doesn’t want to beg to get his way, but Red has never denied him anything when Jun does so. “Please…?”

As expected, the predatorial look becomes more apparent in Red’s eyes, and he shifts minutely to rest his hands on both sides of Jun’s head, crowding him on the bed yet not giving him enough contact to satisfy Jun’s itch. When he begins to caress Jun’s wrist with a single finger, Jun practically lurches with anticipation, breathing heavy with the warm chocolate smell that he associates with Red. 

He is partially ashamed in himself for not noticing Sho’s addition of Bliss into his drink. He must have been too tired. Yes, the drink was intentionally flavoured with chocolate, but there is something uniquely different about the smell of Red and Bliss, from the smell of chocolate, fancy or not. Chocolate smells sweet, or occasionally bitter… But Red smells _intoxicating,_ potent and warm, a smell Jun imagines he can taste if he inhales deeply enough. Red smells like Bliss, and vice versa, but Jun wonders if it is just his imagination. He should ask Red, or Sho, one day. 

The smooth pads of Red’s fingers feel cold against Jun’s reddened skin. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you pull too much on them. You don’t want to go to work tomorrow with handcuff markings, do you?” 

“Then let me go.”

The smirk he receives does nothing to alleviate Jun’s frustrations, nor is the patronizing chaste kiss Red grants. “Not yet. I haven’t had my fun with you.”

“Then let me come first, damn it!” Jun growls, desperation eating at his words as he lifts a leg to curl around Sho’s clothed hip, and thrusts his hips up in a provocative action in a bid to relay his desires. The choked groan Red grunts into Jun’s ear is satisfying, but the subsequent dark chuckle makes Jun slightly fearful and anticipatory of what Red will do next, especially when the man tugs away Jun’s pants fully and seats himself between Jun’s legs. 

Jun’s breath hitches in his throat when large hands hold his thighs apart, unbearably hot and strong as they knead at the pale skin, surely to leave handprints once Red is done with him. 

“As you wish.” 

He cannot breathe as the slick warmth descends onto his leaking erection, Red’s lips wrapping decadently around the tip and drawing it in gently with soft sucks. _Dirty_ \- the way Sho (Red) gives blow jobs always makes Jun feel indecent, especially when he starts off like this, subtle and slow, like a newborn kitten searching for something from its mother. Except in this case, there is nothing innocent or pure in the manner Red laps at the stream of precome.

Jun wishes he could sink his fingers into something - someone - for purchase as Red takes him apart with deliberate dragging of his tongue and hollowing of his mouth at irregular intervals. Being restrained is one thing, but with the manner Red is forcing Jun’s legs apart, he cannot even brace his feet against the mattress or curl them around Red’s head. _Sadist,_ Jun thinks, but the only words that spill from his mouth are profanities and jumbled up names as Jun forgets - _Red. Sho. Red._ They are the same person, the same man set to drive Jun feverish and delirious with pleasure. 

“R-Red — Fuck. Ah —” He chokes when Red retracts, leaving his achingly hard - and now very _wet_ \- cock cooling in the air, ignored in favour of mouthing his sack, and in a none-too-gentle manner. Jun’s hips reflexive surge towards the direction of the heat, twitching in hard jerks that should dislodge someone, but it is as if Red knows Jun’s better than he does, fingers tightening to a near-painful grip when Jun is seized in ecstasy.

The night is still young and Jun is certain Red has many more activities ‘planned’ for the night, if he has taken to using restraints, but Jun already feels like he has been stretched too thinly, like the skin of a drum being pulled taut by the hand of pleasure. 

A convulsive shudder passes through him when a kiss is pressed against the skin of his inner thigh, the sensation wet and just a little _too much._

“You know, I’m waiting for you to come already.” Red’s voice is husky, his chuckles even deeper after fellating Jun. On his part, Jun can only breathe heavily, eyes squeezed shut and body arched with barely-capped pleasure that threatens to overcome him. He wheezes when lips once again wrap loosely at his cockhead, then at the hum when Red mumbles around it, “Come, Jun.” 

Jun stiffens and only barely remembers to bite his lip to repress his cries as his first - and there will be more, he knows - orgasm of the night takes a hold of him. Red will be annoyed that Jun didn’t make enough noise, but that is his payback for not being told that there was Bliss in their drinks. 

He settles down from the high with a satisfied sigh, body relaxed from the orgasm despite his still restrained status. The mattress next to his shoulders sink slightly from an added weight, but instead of releasing Jun’s hands, Red merely takes Jun’s chin in his hand for a deep, toe-curling kiss. His mouth tastes of Jun’s come, Jun realizes and nearly purrs with pleasure. 

“You taste like come.” 

Red laughs, and stands momentarily to walk to the opposite end of the room. When he disappears from Jun’s sight, Jun takes the opportunity to haul himself into a more upright position by pulling himself up with the wrought iron bars. The room does not look too ostentatious in spite of the burgundy silken sheets he is on. There is not much in it, likely because Red doesn’t actually _sleep_ when he visits Wonderland (that is much too confusing to think about), but it is only just furnished enough to appear like a functioning bedroom instead of something out of a love hotel with the theme ‘creepy’. The metal roses decorating the headboard is already a little too much for Jun’s taste, although then again, this _is_ Wonderland. Realism can be taken down a notch or two here. 

“You mean to say, I taste like you.” Red’s smile is full of teeth as he balances a silver tray in one hand like a butler. He moves it down to let Jun get a better look at the contents of its contents: A bowl of cut lemon, a bottle of 21-year-old Hibiki whiskey and a saucer of salt. It may have been over a decade since Jun has done a body shot, but he recognizes the ingredients in a heartbeat. 

Well, taking a body shot is one thing, but Jun has never been the one to have alcohol poured and drunk from his own body. A full body shudder runs through him, but it is not from malaise or the intense gaze cast on him, sharp as an eagle’s vision to gauge Jun’s response… Well, Jun is lying if he says the latter does not contribute to his involuntary shiver of anticipation. He swallows thickly and licks his suddenly dry lips - that is the only consent Red needs.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lie back down, or what we’re doing next is going to be a lot messier than it needs to be.”  
  
The husky baritone rolls over Jun like a wave, carrying along with it velveteen promises of  _entertainment_  and so. Much. More. There is nothing Jun would like more than to submit to Red’s order, but he cannot help but test Red’s patience - perhaps he can coerce him to loosen the cuffs just a little   
  
“Will we get drunk from drinking alcohol here?” He innocuously asks, and pretends to be unaffected by the way Red’s eyes rake over his body slowly, observant and precise like a cartographer preparing to remap an old terrain. Unfortunately, Jun’s own body betrays him as blood rushes down to his nether regions; Red will certainly not miss the way Jun’s cock twitches from where it lies limply against his thigh, and may not remain limp for too long. “We both have work in the morning.”   
  
“Mmmm, drunk? Perhaps. Hungover? No. That would be counterintuitive.” Red’s reply is distracted and strained. He is impatient, and Jun can tell that he is already pinpointing places on Jun’s skin tease. Even then, Jun waits, and smiles when the man finally frowns and raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Why aren’t you moving?”   
  
Jun pointedly jiggles at his wrists. “They’re starting to get sore. Can’t you loosen them a bit?”  
  
“What if I say no?”   
  
“Then I’m not going to move. They’re hurting. At least change them into something softer. I know you can.” His wrists don’t actually hurt that much, although very soon the stiffness in his elbows and shoulders are going to approach a level that is exceeding uncomfortable if he has to extend them for a longer period of time. Red may come off as detached right now, but Jun knows that he is anything but cold-hearted when it comes to Jun’s wellbeing. Jun doesn’t necessarily make it a habit to whinge in the bedroom, but he wants to be able to participate more than he can now . (And avoid strange questions by Toma and Shun. He’s supposed to have dinner with them tomorrow.)  
  
It also doesn’t help that Red spoils him, and Jun loves it.  
  
He frowns to further underline his point, looking pleadingly at Red even though Jun is aware that he is manipulating his lover.   
  
Jun is barely able to repress a smile when the restraints instantly vanish and his wrists are swept into Red’s evaluating hands. The man doesn’t say anything, but doesn’t look too happy with the state of redness from when Jun pulled at the bindings during the blowjob.   
  
“Are you going to kiss it better?” Jun teases, cheeks pinking at the sight of Red manhandling his arms to rotate the joints slowly, checking for any injuries and kneading away the minor spikes of pain. Jun was just joking, yet the soft lips that caress his inner wrists are inexplicably gentle and deliberate, and by no means teasing. Their relationship flutters between this warmth and biting banter so easily, Jun often forgets how different his daily life (and dreams) were prior to finding Red.   
  
“Better?” Despite the taunting baritone, there is nothing mocking about the manner Red inhales deeply against Jun’s wrist; as though he is capable of smelling Jun’s scent through the fine skin that separates his nose and the blood that runs through Jun’s veins.   
  
“Much.” The words come out strangled, but Red gives no indication of it.   
  
“Good. Do you want me to put them up again?”   
  
If it were any other day, Jun would have immediately said no - he already went through a single orgasm without the ability to touch Red, and that is usually enough for Jun’s patience. But since Red asked so nicely…  
  
To be frank, Jun loves it - the thrill of being under Red’s (Sho’s) control, to have no tangible power of what is about to happen to him and solely rely on Red’s touch, his love, and his knowledge of Jun’s body… yet knowing that despite the illusion of submission, the one with the true power is Jun himself. The action of giving his control away and putting it into Red’s hands is only a small representation of his trust and love in the man, but it is enough to convey everything that needs to said without having to say anything.   
  
Jun wordlessly nods.   
  
There is a moment of confusion when Red pulls him forward instead of back down, but it does not last long; the yelp of confusion dissolves into a soft sigh of satisfaction when Jun is pulled into a hug, his arms free to wrap around Red’s shoulders and grip onto his soft hair and tug lightly. It is the contact Jun craved earlier on - or rather, he always wants this contact, be it at work or at home or when he is with friends, but it satisfies him to know that Sho reciprocates that desire. Red is warm - as he always is physically and emotionally, although Jun is aware and grateful that this is a side that only Jun himself is privy to.  
  
“‘Missed you this week.” He confesses into Red’s ear. He missed Sho badly, with work having stolen away his attention and time. There were times when Jun felt guilty for needing to cancel plans, but he knows that it isn’t his fault, nor will Sho think so. They both value their careers and can understand each other to that degree. Nevertheless, Jun wishes that he could Sho more often. It will be difficult to achieve that wish, given how Jun is already spending his weekends in Sho’s apartment (barring busy cycles) as well as on Wednesdays when his cycles end. At this rate, Jun may as well move in with Sho, but it is not a question he can ask however; not yet, and because it is Sho’s home, not Jun’s.   
  
“I missed you too.”   
  
Finally satisfied (for the time being), Jun pries himself from Red momentarily to shed his shirt, the textile being quickly discarded somewhere on the floor. That is enough cuddling for now, at least until they wake up; Jun doesn’t want to delay their fun any longer than necessary.   
  
Well, this is Red’s fun, really. Jun is simply a very willing participant.   
  
He impatiently helps Red unbutton his shirt, nails explicitly raking across the toned muscles that are revealed once the last of the buttons are undone and relishing Sho’s groan of desire at the action. Jun quickly takes the opportunity to have a quick taste of the dusky-pink nipples that quickly pebble under his tongue - there is something undoubtedly satisfying about drawing out sounds of pleasure from Red. Most of the time, it is the other way around, but moments like these aren’t uncommon as well. Witnessing the hold Jun has over Red always has butterflies fluttering in his chest, no matter how sexual the situation may be.   
  
When a warm hand grips the back of his head, however, Jun knows that his personal playtime is over. Barely restraining his grin, Jun obediently leans back to lie on the bed and brings up his wrists above his head without any needed instruction, knowing what the sight would do to Red. He pouts when there is little visible reaction besides the flaring of Red’s nostrils, and the sudden appearance of a long piece of silk cloth in Red’s hands. The fabric is of a carmine red, certainly soft-looking but sturdy. It will no doubt be able to hold Jun back without hurting him too much (although Jun is well aware that if his wrists are red and marked tomorrow, it will mainly be his fault for trying to fight the restraints too much).   
  
“Will this is be alright?” Red queries softly, dropping the silk low enough to run across the sensitive skin of Jun’s hip. It is not as sensual of a feeling as skin against skin would be, but feeling of coolness fluttering near his nether regions is enough to incite a soft shiver of excitement. Jun lick his lips, and nods.   
  
“That’s— very alright. Please.”   
  
He adds the last bit on a whim, his body aching - itching - for a personal touch.   
  
Unfortunately, Red keeps his touches deliberately light and reserved as he loosely ties Jun’s wrists to the headboard. There is a slight give to the bindings, allowing Jun to move his hands within them should he wish to, or grab onto the fabric. They are not loose enough for him to escape, however.   
  
“Perfect.” Red breathes as he leans back to inspect the result of his efforts. His irises are nearly black with desire as they rake across Jun’s prone form, the dim lighting of the room making him look more like a ravenous vampire. Jun gasps when a hot palm presses against the side of his ribcage - just that single possessive touch is enough to set his nerve endings on fire. This is what Red does to him. A thumb outlines his bottom-most obvious rib, deceptively gentle, but there is nothing gentle about the way he devours Jun with his eyes. “You look perfect.”  
  
“Kiss.” Jun asks before he can stop himself, but melts onto the bed as Red acquiesces; the requested kiss is hard and deep, quick to steal Jun’s breath away with the fierce press of their lips. When Red pulls away, Jun is fully aware of how flushed he is and feels, chest heaving to catch his breath. He should be embarrassed at how easily he is driven out of control by Red (by Sho), but all he registers is excitement and arousal, toes curling and uncurling against the sheets in anticipation. His soft mewl is misinterpreted as a whine of impatience, and Red shushes Jun as he fetches a wedge of lemon. “You’ll get more than a kiss, Jun.”   
  
Fingers grip his jaw, and Jun does not require any further instructions - he opens his mouth wide, accepting the wedge between his teeth. Even though his tongue is not directly touching the flesh of the citrus, the bitterness of the pith is still evident in the back of his mouth, although easily forgotten by the astringency of lemon juice that escapes from the fruit. While Jun does sometimes enjoy eating lemons* for a snack, he finds his eyes watering this time, breaths coming out more rapidly and making him heedy with the strong smell of lemon and Red. The wedge doubles as a gag, he realizes, and the combination of acid and of having something in his mouth has his mouth watering within seconds.   
  
Jun’s eyes roll back in the sensory flood and he quickly squeezes his eyelids tightly shut, breaths distinctively loud in his pitch-black vision and the inability to move.  
  
Breathe. He has to breathe through the initial settling of sensations, no matter the difficulty, or else tonight would end up less fun. Red will not appreciate Jun passing out from hyperventilation. At least the man is sensible enough to not proceed with any further actions just yet - Red merely rests his hand on Jun’s sternum and croons soft praises to calm him.   
  
“You look amazing. You’re so good like this, baby.” The endearment draws a soft whine from Jun, one that Red quietens with a chaste kiss behind Jun’s ear. Red’s exhalations are warm and moist against his neck - Jun uses them as a means to compose himself, breathing out to the beat of Red’s exhales and lazy kisses. It is only when his breathing calms does Red deviate from kissing the skin of his neck to nibble at his ear lobe, voice full of promise: “Just relax. I’ll take good care of you tonight, I promise.”   
  
Jun wants to say something along the lines of ‘Get on with it then’, but the words naturally come out as muffled gibberish around the lemon wedge-gag. He is sure Red understands what he means - Red’s warm tongue immediately laves across the length of his neck, starting from the crook of his shoulder up to behind his ear where his hairline begins, and interrupts Jun’s impatient sound.   
  
 _Hot. Wet._  
  
Jun shudders, but he keeps his head steady and his jaw clenched. His mouth tastes bitter and sour, but he knows that he will be punished if the lemon falls from his mouth due to him gasping or what-not.   
  
“Right.” Red stops momentarily to loom over Jun, a hand bracketing his head while the other caresses the outer edges of Jun’s mouth. A dribble of saliva escapes the corner of his mouth, but Red merely catches it with a finger and spreads the mess across Jun’s jaw, appearing too satisfied at Jun’s wide-eyed gaze. “Don’t let that fall out of your mouth until I remove it.”   
  
It is not a request.   
  
He nearly forgets when Red grips Jun’s jaw and tilts it sideways to get a better view of his pale neck, the firmness of the motion catching him off-guard. Red could have asked Jun to turn his head for him, but the man-handling only makes his cock ache from when it is leaking against his thigh, Jun unbearably turned on by the action. There is nothing fair about this entire arrangement, but Jun cannot find it within himself to object.   
  
Not when Red repeats the motion of laving his tongue over Jun’s skin, this time near the crook of his neck, just above his clavicle. Jun sucks in a tight breath at the sensation of light flakes of salt being scattered at the now saliva-slicked skin: That spot is sensitive and Red knows it—  
  
 _“Mmhh.”_  Jun lets out a choked sound when the tongue slides over the crystals, hot and  _rough_  against the fine skin as Red laves across his clavicle in a single sweep. Then repeats. The friction of salt against his skin - the flakes not quite dissolving between the hot, agile muscle and the cool spit-slicked skin - sends a delightful buzz of not-quite-pain down Jun’s spine. It does not hurt, no; nothing like skinning one’s knee on asphalt, rather the scraping of a cat’s tongue. The single repetitive motion simply heightens Jun’s awareness and sends his toes curling with anticipation without having anything else done to him.   
  
When Red finally stops, Jun is partly grateful and partly unhappy with the loss of attention, but knows that this isn’t over yet. When Red reaches over for the innocuous bottle of whiskey sitting on the tray, Jun cannot help but snort at the discovery that it is not just any normal whiskey or alcohol Red is desecrating with something as perverse as body shots. No, the man is using a fine bottle of Hibiki 21, and even though Jun knows that the bottle is merely a conjurement of Red’s imagination, he doubts that the taste will differ much from the original one. It is a bottle Jun has seen stashed in both Sho’s kitchen and in SerendipiTea, meaning that it is certainly a favorite despite its exorbitant price.   
  
Red pays him no heed, and uncaps the bottle with a seriousness that Jun has seen often in Sho when handing alcohol.   
  
“I was thinking about it, you know, since we started going out.” He starts off calmly, a thumb absentmindedly caressing the rim of the bottle as he gazes steadily at Jun’s body, eyes alight with something akin to black fire. Jun simply blinks in curiosity as he waits for Red to continue. “How this might happen. Where should I lick and pour and drink from, where would be the best place to taste you, where can I draw the loudest of sounds from you.”   
  
Jun’s breath hitches in his throat, and his legs shuffle on the bed, his bare skin sliding against the cool sheets and feeling too hot all of the sudden, under Red’s consuming stare. Red’s fingers teasingly slide up the length of his body, only pausing at the dip beneath his adam’s apple. Just the light touch has Jun tensing, a lone finger tracing the dip and the flanking sternocleidomastoid muscles, which are only made more prominent with the sudden tension.   
  
“This would be the first place, so I can leave marks on you even though I know you’ll be angry at me in the morning because it’ll be visible when you go to work.” Red sounds awfully flippant despite his words, but Jun cannot bring himself to feel a single shred of annoyance. The prospect of going to work with visible hickeys should not sound as hot as it does, but Jun lets out a sound that can be interpreted either way. Red does not miss it, eyes flickering to Jun’s face where Jun knows he must look like a aroused wreck. “You like that idea, Jun? Going to work wearing marks made by me?”  
  
He makes a short, tiny sound, unwilling to reveal too much of his embarrassing revelation, but he has never been able to hide from Red.   
  
“You’ll regret it when you start being bombarded by your colleagues.” Red comments in amusement, but adds thoughtfully, “I’ll remember that though. Maybe a little mark tonight, so you won’t give them too much of a heart attack.”  
  
The man really talks too much for someone who is holding a bottle of whiskey to be poured on Jun in his hand. He lets out a huffing sound to alert Red of his impatience, but to his credit, Jun does have a time limit, before he wakes up.   
  
Red rolls his eyes and ducks down momentarily to nibble at Jun’s clavicle in response, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth as Jun sucks in a sharp breath. Licking at the remaining salt crystals on Jun’s drying skin, Red makes no warning as he tips the alcohol over Jun’s throat. The coldness of the liquid catches Jun off-guard - his body twitches, itching to arch towards the source of the startling change in temperature, but is stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He supposes that him moving will make the entire process a lot messier than it already is, but Jun cannot help himself. Between Red’s restricting hand and Jun’s self-restraint, Jun settles for a strangled sound of surprise and the unconscious undulating of his hips towards a body that is not there.   
  
He finds himself made incredibly dizzy when hot lips -  _so hot_  - presses against the wet skin, and —  _God,_  the sound that Red makes as he slurps the messy pool of whiskey on Jun’s throat should be deemed illegal; Jun is surely going to be driven insane. He absentmindedly registers the cool alcohol trickling down his chest, some flowing down the side of his ribcage, and other stray streams dribbling a little too close to his sensitive nipples for comfort. The latter is a lot harder to ignore, and Jun is undoubtedly embarrassed by the amount of noise he is making past the wedge. It is only secondary to the noise Red is making, but somehow Jun knows that the man is being intentionally loud to fluster him, and that Red is doing a good job of it. If he bites down any harder, he is sure to bite through the lemon wedge, and Red isn’t going to let him live it down—  
  
Red grants him a moment of reprieve when the wedge is wordlessly removed from Jun’s mouth. The silence in the room is immediately punctuated by plaintive moans for Red, Jun’s tongue running ahead of him and seeking for contact and for “more, please”. His vision is strangely blurry, as though there are tears in his eyes from dizziness, but Red is still a recognizable blur. The wet, shiny lips wrapping around the bright yellow lemon peel… Jun feels hot just watching Red, and watching the smothering eyes that seem to peer into Jun’s very soul. Jun’s jaw aches from having clenched the lemon too tight, but he whispers for Red to come closer anyway, begging but not clarifying what exactly he wants.   
  
Well, he does not know what he wants. Red’s lips on him? On his lips or on his body? Or perhaps somewhere  _lower?_  Or perhaps to weave his fingers into Red’s hair and guide him to exactly where Jun would like him to pay attention.  
  
His face is cupped by a single hand, long fingers splaying under his jaw and smooth fingertips just barely digging into his cheeks. Jun’s mouth opens instinctively when Red descends for a kiss. Jun’s eyes catch a flash of discarded yellow just as Jun closes his eyelids. There is a rush of alcohol into his mouth as Red parts his lips, Jun’s own mouth welcoming the whiskey sour (does it even count as a cocktail or a body shot, when it is done like this) and swallowing greedily. The mouthful of shared alcohol warms his throat on the way down - hot, sour and tasting inexplicably like Red - and settles in his belly like an unspoken need for more. His tongue rapidly seeks out Red’s own, and he sucks hard on Red’s bottom lips as Jun tugs on the restraints, aching to hold him closer.   
  
“Ngh-No! Come back—” Jun whines when Red retracts too soon for his liking. Jun hasn’t drunk his fill of Red just yet, and it’s _not fair_  when he’s the one who is tied up. However, he stops mid-complaint when his vision sharpens to the sight of Red.  
  
“Relax. I’m not done with you just yet.” Red murmurs in return, and it is only then Jun realizes what a mess  _Red_  looks like. Naturally, the trade of alcohol across locked lips isn’t the most reliable nor spill-proof method, and the result is quite a sight: Red’s lips are bright red, glistening and swollen after Jun’s rough handling of them with his teeth, but what is most notable is the smear of saliva and likely alcohol around his mouth and his lower jaw. Red looks nearly disheveled (nearly because Jun is fully aware that if Red is disheveled, Jun is a  _wreck_ ), a hot mess with the evident tent in his trousers that Red has yet to remove. “I think I need to clean you up.”   
  
Jun blinks in confusion at the almost distracted tone - Red isn’t even focused on Jun’s face anymore, eyes very much glued to his chest in a predatory manner. Jun is used to that expression now, but Jun distinctively remembers being incredibly flustered when he first saw the smothering black pupils, dilated and looking entirely too ravenous as they swept up and down Jun’s body. Does this count as Jun being treated as dessert, because he feels like it.   
  
Red seems to have decided to grant Jun a small mercy as he fails to reinsert a fresh wedge of lemon into Jun’s mouth before planting his lips once against the sticky, drying skin of Jun’s throat and proceeds to bathe it with his tongue and lips. This time, Jun keens softly when it becomes apparent that Red is not out to clean his chest of the alcohol, but rather taste his fill of Jun. It seems innocuous enough, the soft licks to finish off whatever remnants of alcohol there is on his throat - whatever coolness left on his skin by the pour of whiskey has long turned warm by the heat of Jun’s skin - but then Red moves, cleaning up the stray streams with his lips and leaving hotter and  _wetter_  trails on Jun’s skin, this time with his saliva.   
  
Jun can only moan helplessly at the worshipful mouth, eyes fluttering uncontrollably when the slick heat wraps around his nipple and sucks, uncaring of the fact that there isn’t any alcohol there at all. Red’s hands explore Jun’s body with the light and reverent touch of a lover, one hand straying to circle the base of Jun’s erection teasingly. He does not squeeze, and instead slips his fingers lower to press lightly against the rim of Jun’s entrance, and chuckles around the swollen nipple when Jun instinctively bears down on the fingers, seeking for more.   
  
“Needy.”   
  
“J-just for — Ah — y-you, Red.” He manages to bites out, crying out when Red finally decides to spare his chest and attack his throat. It is  _unfair,_  when Red gets to play with his body and turn him into a writhing mess on the bed, and Jun cannot do much but arch into Red’s passionate touches. And it is especially unfair how much the entire situation turns Jun on. He is not daft enough to not realize that Red is marking him right above his right clavicle, sucking and nibbling the skin hard to bruise so that Jun will have something visible on his skin tomorrow when he shows up to work  _late._    
  
His colleagues are going to have a field day, but at this juncture, Jun doesn’t really care.   
  
“You’re thinking. You shouldn’t be thinking.” Red’s voice is husky when he presses his forehead against Jun’s in an open show of affection. He sounds a little out of breath, something Jun finds a tiny degree of pleasure in, but not enough.   
  
“I want to make you feel good too.”   
  
The kiss pressed against his temple is more affectionate than toe-curling, but warm all the same. And then Red disappears, removing his trousers and discarding them thoughtlessly to the side. He is parting Jun’s legs and looming over Jun before Jun can make a disgruntled sound, folded forearms bracketing Jun’s head as Red intentionally keeps his weight off of him.   
  
“You do realize that I am very,  _very_  turned on from seeing you like this, don’t you?”   
  
Red slowly grinds his hips against Jun’s to make his point, and promptly muffles Jun’s sharp groan with his mouth when their hot erections slide against each other’s, leaving wet trails on their pelvises. “I’ll make us both feel good, Jun.”  
  
Jun does not get the opportunity to respond - Red teases the corners of his mouth with his fingers, slipping the digits between parted teeth as he licks Jun’s bottom lip. When Jun opens his mouth in a moan, a sharp citrus fragrance sharpens beneath his nose and the smooth pockmarked skin of a lemon touches the edge of his teeth.   
  
“Let’s resume our fun, shall we?” Red’s fingers lightly tease the dip between Jun’s pectorals. “You know, I think I’ve jerked myself off many times, imagining all the fun we could have right  _here.”_  
  
Jun’s teeth sinks into the lemon without any further prompting.  
  
++   
Red has a confession, one that he will not be sharing with Jun anytime soon, even though he is fully aware that his partner is probably cognizant of the fact by now (or will be, after the post-coital haze fades away).   
  
That is, the ‘body shots’ idea is just an excuse for him to explore Jun’s body rather than anything else. Jun’s prior reservations about potentially getting inebriated holds no water, especially since less alcohol involved than Jun likely expected there to be. Red is far more keen on tasting Jun and drawing out the sweetest sounds and reactions than conducting body shots, and he is quite proud to note that he has likely raked across the entirety of Jun’s chest and then some more areas down south since they began.   
  
Somewhere between Red paying very good attention to the iliac crest of Jun’s hips by leaving red bite marks along the pale flesh, Jun clearly gives up trying to hold the lemon wedge in his mouth. Jun’s body is flushed an enticing pink, eyes hazy and reflecting very little cognizance as a stream of muffled moans and whimpers escape him. Beneath his palms, Red note the manner Jun’s body turns limp and tenses intermittently when he manages to find another sensitive spot, but Jun has done well to keep his jaw clenched and teeth locked onto the lemon for as long as he has, a feat that colours Red very impressed and proud.   
  
Jun does always aim to please, and Red supposes - as he feels Jun’s stiff arousal twitch near his jaw - that his reward is long overdue. There is something unbearably debauched about Jun’s appearance: head lolling to the side and eyes clenching shut as though he is struggling to not drown in Red’s appreciation of his body, the trail of saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth as well as the inadvertent wet streak left by the fallen lemon, which is now sitting innocuously on the bedspread next to Jun’s neck. Jun’s bottom lip is trapped between his teeth as he strives to repress his needy moans —  
  
 _Oh._  
  
Red sits up momentarily, and feigns disappointment as he cups Jun’s cheek and forces his mouth open with a finger. Jun’s eyes flash open with that single action, but takes several moments to meet Red’s own, as though heavily inebriated with alcohol, except that between the numerous mouthfuls they have exchanged, it is impossible that Jun is drunk on anything besides bliss.   
  
“...Red.” Jun pants and tugs on his binds lazily, as if he has forgotten their current, restrained state. When his arms fail to move more than several centimetres away from the headboard, Jun lets out a disgruntled sob, body trembling beneath Red’s. “Please.”  
  
Red chooses to disregard the plea, and slips his middle finger even deeper into Jun’s mouth to press teasingly against his tongue, his other hand reaching over to massage Jun’s probably-achy jaw in smooth circles.   
  
“Alice, Alice, Alice…” Red keeps his tone lightly admonishing as he digs his fingers into the tense muscles of Jun’s jaw, smiling mildly at the satisfied mewl the action garners. “Why are you trying to hide the noises you make? Don’t you know how much I love them?”  
  
Jun bites lightly on Red’s finger in response, caramel brown eyes narrowing into annoyed slits, but bright and fierce as he wraps his lean legs around Red’s waist, subtly tightening. There it is, the defiance that Red loves so much, one that emerges once Jun is suitably desperate and pliant, and then driven even further by impatience. Sex with Jun is always amazing, and Red absolutely adores taking Jun sweet and slow, but there is something inherently thrilling about a fight for power, be it orchestrated or spontaneous. He can barely keep his hands off a fiesty Jun, but coupled with the sight of said Jun in restraints… Red will have to exercise a lot of self-control to last long once he is inside Jun’s tight heat.  
  
At least with Jun’s insatiability, Red has built a fair amount of stamina over the past few months.   
  
“Don’t bite now, pet. If you want something, you should ask nicely. If not, I’ll just go back to appreciating your lovely body.” Jun’s full body shiver the endearment earns does not go unnoticed by Red - Jun did mention that he liked pet play earlier on, but Red presumed it was only said to rile him up. But if Jun was being blatantly honest then… The thought sends a jolt of arousal to his already hardened cock, and he swallows a groan -  _fuck, he is dating a minx._ He will have to clarify those kinks further after this.   
  
“I-I’ve been saying ‘please’,” Jun grouses around Red’s fingers as he arches against Red’s body, as though that single action gives away his desires. It does, of course, but that doesn’t mean Red will let him get away with it. Red merely chuckles and presses a kiss beneath Jun’s jaw.   
  
“Then I’ll resume appreciating your body.” He breathes against the hot skin, relishing the angry cry his tease earns. Red knows that he is being deliberately cruel - in fact, Jun might even point that out in a few minutes - however, Jun knows very well what Red wants Jun to do; Jun merely needs to fight his own pride before he gives into desire. Until then, Red has no qualms resuming his lazy exploration of Jun’s body. He can do this all day, really, mapping Jun’s body with his mouth and hands and tracing moles that dot his body like a partially-completed pointillism painting on a captivating form.   
  
The finest artwork Red has ever laid his eyes upon.   
  
It is quite ironic, in retrospect. Red recalls having to write expositional term papers for selected artworks while in his freshman year of university, and he absolutely  _loathed_  such assignments, having to feign understanding and appreciation. Understanding came later in his university years, followed by appreciation, but when it comes to  _Jun,_ there is no learning curve necessary to recognize the full beauty of his lover, and the allure of his responsiveness to Red’s touch.   
  
His favourite spot is probably the pronounced dip between Jun’s pectorals, a result of Jun’s diligent training despite his hectic schedule; Red loves nothing more than to pay attention to that one spot, nosing it to garner euphonic moans, or, in tonight’s case, pouring alcohol into the depression and drinking out of it. The action is not the most refined one, admittedly (not that elegance is a characteristic of body shots, mind you), but it brings his mouth in perfect proximity to his other favourite spots (i.e. Jun’s nipples, his throat, his lips… etc).   
  
“S-Sho! Please! I said ‘Please’!” Jun sobs, voice cracking at the plea as he tightens his calves around Red’s waist. Red is almost pleased at hearing his true name spill from Jun’s lips. It is evidence of how overwhelmed Jun is with pleasure, and that is never a bad thing, especially when they are in a secluded place like Red’s castle. Jun can scream Sho’s name if he likes and Red wouldn’t care. Such technicalities do not and have never applied to Jun. “I need… I need—”   
  
There is a faintness to Jun’s unintelligible ramblings, a sign of exhaustion that Red is quick to pick up on. He offers a reprieve, sliding a hand to Jun’s groin to roughly palm at the swollen erection and swallowing the harsh sob of relief that escapes Jun’s mouth. When Jun’s body begins to shudder, Red is quick to retract, roughly patting Jun’s hair with the same pre-come-stained hand and shushing the indignant cry.   
  
Cradling Jun’s head to his neck, Red whispers hotly into the reddened ears, “I know you asked nicely, pet, but you need to tell me what exactly you are asking for.”  
  
“I want you to fuck me.” Jun is purposefully pressing his face into Red’s damp shoulder, voice muffled but undoubtedly shy. “Please, Red. I’ve been good.”  
  
Red barely manages to repress the groan at Jun’s heated words, and mouths at the cartilage of Jun’s ear to stop himself before crooning, “You have been very good for me indeed, Alice. And since you asked nicely…” He reaches up to undo the binds with several precise tugs.   
  
He accurately predicts Jun’s subsequent motions - Jun’s arms reach out for Red, a soft sound by his lips, but Red is faster. Catching the reddened wrists with a firm grip, he guides them around his shoulders and wraps his arms around Jun’s narrow waist, shushing the soft pleading sounds escaping Jun. Jun instantly tightens his hold around Red as he takes advantage of his returned mobility, fingers digging into Red’s shoulder- and back muscles and nuzzling into the heated skin.   
  
There is nothing delicate or fragile about Jun - in fact, those are the last two adjectives Red would associate with Jun - yet when he is like this, all Red wants to do this hide Jun away from the rest of the world, to protect and swaddle him with love. It is not as much out of patronizing love as it is a possessiveness that Red has never felt with anyone else before; he does not wish for anyone to see Jun like this, vulnerable and wanton, the feeling so strong that Red finds himself at a loss for words as Jun returns desperate kisses against his jawbone.  
  
“Red—”  
  
He doesn’t wait for Jun to finish his sentence. In a smooth motion, Red hefts Jun up onto his lap with a short grunt, his fingers fluttering across Jun’s hips and the small of Jun’s back before straying down to the firm and well-shaped gluteal muscles. In this position, Red’s erection sits close to Jun’s thighs and ass, and Jun’s soft grinding action does not help on Red’s self-control. God, all he wants is to sink into Jun’s tight heat.   
  
“Red, please. Fuck me. I’ve been good. I’ve been good for you.” Jun breathes against his neck as he purposefully presses closer to Red’s body, leaving barely any space between their bodies. He raises his thighs slightly, and moans  _loudly_  when the descend has Red’s leaking cock sliding delicious between his buttcheeks.  
  
 _Tease._  
  
It is at that juncture that Red decides to give up on any further pretence of patience; growling, he barely murmurs a warning before he presses a slick finger into Jun’s orifice, his other arm wrapping tightly around Jun’s waist to hold him down when the sudden intrusion causes Jun to jerk up in shock. Jun makes a keening cry, one that momentarily incites concern until Jun starts to grind down against the invading finger, body quickly adjusting to Red’s finger and pulsing around the phalange. It takes all of Red’s patience to not sheathe his entire arousal into Jun without any further preparation; he can just imagine the tight heat hugging his cock now, and then the delicious slide and dirty sounds that will emerge once he starts thrusting into Jun with vigor. Just the very thought could make him come right then and there, but both of them would be  _very_  put out if that were to happen.   
  
With that thought in mind, he quickly adds another finger within Jun, scissoring and stretching him as fast as he can without potentially hurting his lover. Jun doesn’t seem to have any qualms with his speed - in fact, the man seems to agree wholly, fingers digging painful crescents into Red’s shoulders (not that he minds) as he fucks Red’s fingers with short undulations of his hips. Usually, Red would use an additional finger to prepare Jun, but he can wait no longer, breathing heavy and stomach clenching in barely repressed desire.   
  
“Jun, Jun—,” His voice is husky and deep from a feverish need to sink into Jun. “Can I—”  
  
“Yes. God, yes— Please. I want—”   
  
Permission granted, Red gracelessly removes his fingers and strokes his swollen cock once, twice - just enough to slick the organ - before positioning the leaking head before Jun’s entrance, and  _pushes._    
  
He faces little resistance, Jun’s body practically sucking him in greedily, the smooth walls of his channel wrapped snugly around Red’s cock. Something in Red’s mind compels him to look at Jun’s face, an unexplained desire to watch the emotions flutter across Jun as he takes in the sensations - as he takes in  _Red._    
  
Red does not regret it: Jun’s eyes are scrunched up tight, cheeks and neck in a delightful shade of pink and mouth parted, an expression of someone caught in the throes of pleasure. Beautiful, and just for him.   
  
When he is finally buried ball-deep within Jun, he spares Jun several short minutes to regain his bearings, simply gripping Jun’s hips with enough strength to leave imprints for tomorrow and  _waiting._  Jun’s body is trembling from where he leans against Red’s chest, as though too weak to hold himself up, but there is nothing weak about the way his inner muscles grip onto Sho’s cock.  
  
“Are you okay?” Usually, Red asks this out of habit; however, today there is a heavier lilt of concern as he loosens his hold on Jun’s hips, stroking the skin gently. He is unaccustomed to seeing Jun in such a wired state, although there is an undeniable burst of pride at the thought that he is the one to have put Jun in said state. “Should I…?”  
  
 _“Move. Please.”_  
  
And Red does, not bothering with a slow build up instead thrusting up into Jun in quick, hard thrusts that draws out a cacophony of satisfying noises from both of them. It is apparent that neither of them have the patience to draw out the sex - Red has probably done enough of that, and is liable to get hit by Jun should he choose to take his time fucking Jun as well.   
  
Not that Jun would have allowed him to take it slow. Jun himself is exerting a lot of energy as his tremulous thighs work to undulate his body in tandem to Red’s thrusts, rising as Red retracts and grinding down with every thrust. He hides his face in the crook of Red’s shoulder, but the action does nothing to muffle his mellifluous moans or the obscene slick sounds of Red’s entry into his body.   
  
It does not take too long for Red to feel the familiar pressure building low in his abdomen, a sign of being unbearably close to his tipping point. His hands stray upwards to cup the back of Jun’s head in a tight embrace, their bodies so close that Red can feel the slick slide of Jun’s trapped cock between their stomachs and every hitched breath of Jun’s chest, the sporadic exhales that hint at how close Jun is as well.   
  
Groaning, Red tightens his hold around Jun’s hair to take a stuttered inhale of his scent - their scent now, tainted by muskiness of their activities, and asks, almost desperately, “Can you come without me touching you, Jun?”   
  
“O-oh. Fuck. Y-Yes, yes, R-Red— Yes!”   
  
Red isn’t sure what set him off, but vaguely registers the sensation of hot liquid spilling between their bodies and the sporadic contractions of Jun’s muscles around his cock, milking his orgasm even further as he comes inside of Jun, senses splintering with the overload of pleasure. Jun’s garbled shout of his name is muted by the sound of blood rushing in his ears, but the pinpricks of nails digging into his shoulders are not something easily ignored, nor is the shuddering body in his hold.   
  
The euphoria is short-lived, but the post-coital endorphin high lingers long enough for them to settle on the bed, legs intertwined as Jun drapes himself across Red’s chest, a soft but warm heap whose weight is more comforting than overbearing. The binds have left pink lines on Jun’s wrist, not yet faded as Red traces the marks with his fingers. Perhaps they may leave a bruise tomorrow, though Red will surely bask in the opportunity to rub bruise balm on Jun’s skin and massage his likely-aching shoulders in the morning.   
  
His fingers gently caress Jun’s cheek; Red is unable to repress the grin when Jun’s eyelids flutter, but remain half-open as he gazes at Red with a questioning, sated sound.   
  
“I love you.”   
  
Jun lets out a huff, as though unimpressed by the declaration but mumbles his reply anyway, “Love you too.” He winces as he tries to pull himself further up to meet Red’s lips, shoulders trembling slightly until Jun decides to give up and settles for Red’s throat instead. “You owe me a shoulder massage in the morning.”   
  
“I’ll massage your entire body if you asked me to, Jun.” Red croons jokingly, but shifts an arm to start kneading the stiff muscle of Jun’s nearest bicep and shoulder. The action earns a happy groan from Jun, one that might have incited a different type of response from Red if they weren’t so tired already. Instead, he pulls at the folded blanket on the side of the bed (he very much loves Wonderland. Conjuring things is so convenient) and drapes it loosely over their cooling bodies.  
  
“Mmm… Warm.” Jun sighs quietly into Red’s skin, eyes already shut and body limp and heavy on top of Red. The sight is quite endearing, one that Red wishes to etch into his memory. When he reaches out to stroke Jun’s back, Jun arches into his touch temporarily, spine flexing before melting on top of Red with a soft sound. His body fits every nook and bend to Red’s body - a perfect fit.   
  
“Cat.”  
  
Jun simply moves as though to burrow deeper against his side, only letting out a snuffled sleepy sound in response.  
  
Remembering his original plan, Red gingerly jostles Jun and runs his fingers through the drying hair with his fingers.“Hey, don’t go to sleep yet. I wanted to ask you something.”   
  
“Hmm?”  
  
His brain must be addled from their previous activities for the question comes out less tactful than what should be appropriate. “Will you move in with me?”   
  
Jun’s eyes snap open at the question, body jerking away from Red to put several millimeters of distance between them. For a short moment, Red panics when Jun doesn’t respond; instead, he stares at Red with a look of disbelief, wide-eyed and mouth slightly parted in surprise.   
  
And then he laughs, covering his face with a hand as he rolls onto his back and grabs the nearest pillow to hug to his chest. “...Sho. Oh, Sho— well, Red, whichever—”   
  
Red tries his utmost to not feel insulted by Jun’s response, but is well aware that he is pouting when he asks, “You’re laughing, why are you laughing?”   
  
“Did you really drug me and sex me up just to ask me to move in with you?”  
  
“I did not drug you!”   
  
Jun continues to stifle his laughter as he reaches over to pat Red’s cheek with a single hand. Red seizes his wrist in a swift motion, and pushes away his indignance to press a kiss into Jun’s palm, eyes hopeful. Jun hasn’t said ‘no’ yet, or responded negatively to his question, which means that there is still a very large chance that Jun will agree. “Is that a ...yes?”   
  
“Well, it’s surely not a no.” Jun is suddenly shy, eyes averting away from Red’s as he presses himself against Red’s side and rests his chin on his shoulder. “To be quite honest, I’ve been looking forward to coming home to your place, more so than returning to my apartment.”   
  
He must have a silly smile on his face by now, but he has to tease, especially with Jun suddenly blushing as pink as he is. “Is it because of the company?”   
  
Jun rolls his eyes at Red’s self-important tone, and gently pokes at Red’s chest with a single finger. “No, it’s the books, you see. I’m quite in love with them.”   
  
“I knew you were dating me to get into my book collection.”   
  
“And the alcohol. And your really big and soft bed.”  
  
“You’re a cruel man, Matsumoto.” Red complains without any heat as he wraps an arm around Jun’s hip to tug him closer. It is impossible to be irritated with how wide his grin is right now, and Red finds that he cannot resist the urge to kiss Jun. The man seems far too comfortable tucked into his side, however, leaving Red to settle for pressing a prolonged kiss in Jun’s hair, heart fluttering and chest warm with an unmistakable emotion that is surely love. “So… yes?”   
  
“We’ll talk about this in the morning, but tentatively, yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this part officially 'ends' the fic, but there is a third, floofy part that's more like a schmoopy fluff and snippets of what happens after, but doesn't have to really 'complete' the fic as much as it rounds up the verse. :D I hope you've enjoyed the smut at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update + lack of replies to comments - I will get to them eventually, but the lack of a functioning laptop (Refer to my twitter w) makes even writing a big issue D: I will get to them anyway, but until then...
> 
> FLOOF.

“Tell me again, why you’re taking this Friday off? I can’t seem to recall the reason. A sudden vacation? Going to Okinawa with a new beau?”   
  
Jun sighs once again at Toma’s poor attempt to get the answer out of him, and makes a show of slowly chewing and swallowing his lunch (a sandwich) before giving Toma a dry look. At least Shun wasn’t pressing for information - then again, he rarely does, understanding Jun’s preference for privacy; Toma does too, but he usually always noses around and test Jun's tolerance before giving up.   
  
“Perhaps you can’t seem to recall the reason because I didn’t tell you.” Jun states matter-of-factly, and flickers his view towards his phone when he notices a message coming in from Sho.   
  
 **12.23 pm.**  
 _SS: Just got the reply from Nino and Ohno - they probably just woke up. They said they don’t mind coming over to help with the move-in on Friday. Maybe we won’t take all weekend and we can celebrate you moving in with a little fun? ;)_  
  
Jun barely remembers to repress his snort. Sho has been insatiable since they’ve worked out the arrangement for Jun to move in to his place; besides handling the lease and contracts, of which took more than month even with Sho’s help, Jun had to find an appropriate time to move his belongings over to Sho’s place. Naturally, when he says belongings, he really means his clothes, books, kitchen utensils and memorabilia. In exchange, the semi-furnished apartment will be taken over by Aiba instead, who has been looking into someplace closer to his newly-relocated high school.   
  
Jun has never considered moving to be  _charming_ , yet here he is, considering property exchanges with friends and moving to a place that will become more than temporary. The hassle doesn’t even bother him - he is quite excited, in fact, voluntarily taking a day off from his collection of untouched vacation days to transfer the bulk of his items. He is even more so elated and touched by the fact that Sho has decided to take leave on Friday as well, engaging himself with the moving process instead of leaving Jun to do the move on his own. Jun hadn’t been sure if Sho would join him, but he is remarkably pleased to be proven otherwise. The thought generates a tiny smile from Jun, one that is not missed by Shun or Toma as they glance down at the source of his humor.   
  
“Oh my god. You  _did_  get a new beau. Why haven’t you told us?” Toma pulls an expression of exaggerated offense as he clings to Shun’s arm, not even budging when Shun tries to shake him off. “Shun - he didn’t tell us that he got a new beau. Aren’t you offended? I thought we were  _friends,_  Jun.”  
  
Jun rolls his eyes at the overdramatic whine, quickly flipping his phone to rest it screen-down on the table before continuing to eat his lunch. He can reply to Sho later, once he has dealt with the Spanish Inquisition. Thankfully, he has at least one sane friend, one that he feels bad for as Jun watches Shun bodily pry off Toma’s fingers from his arm with the patience of a saint.   
  
“I figured that might explain your recently improved mood.” Shun comments nonchalantly, but his eyes are warm with amusement and reproachful approval. “It’s been going on for what, several months now?”   
  
“Just about over half a year.” Jun clarifies with a silly smile on his face. “I didn’t think it was too obvious.”   
  
“Well, it was obvious to  _me,_  less so to this idiot over here, apparently.” Shun vaguely gestures at the floundering Toma and ignores the offended “Hey!” as he continues, “person treats you well, then?”   
  
“He does. He makes me happy.” The confession is shy; a quiet statement that earns silence from his two best friends and makes Jun even more embarrassed. He sounds horribly sappy, but Jun cannot deny the truth. He is very much happy and in love with Sho, even if they do get into petty fights like after Sho accidentally watering his bonsai with ice water. Those superficial arguments rarely lasts too long, although they have had a big argument recently on the finer semantics of Jun living with Sho - that is to say, him wanting to pay rent, and Sho’s denial of it. Jun does not want to freeload, obviously, but given that Sho  _owns_  the current apartment he lives in, Sho has no intention of accepting money from Jun for him to live there. They eventually settled for Jun covering the water and electricity bills as a form of ‘rent’ money.   
  
Of course, Sho also jokingly commented that Jun can simply pay him with his body, but Jun found less humor in his words, and promptly ignored Sho for a day after that.   
  
“Well… I guess that makes it alright.”   
  
Jun and Shun blink at Toma in unison; Jun had not been expecting Toma to give in so quickly. The man often demands a bit more information than a simple answer - that has always been the case since they became friends. It is not out of nosiness, but rather of overprotectiveness, which is why Jun chooses to live with it, even if it means having to deal with numerous interrogations when his friends discover his secrets.   
  
“You’re… satisfied with my answer?”   
  
Toma pats Jun’s hand in an almost flippant manner as he takes a sip of his iced coffee. “You’re more… relaxed now. Shun’s right. You have loosened up a bit in the recent months. Made less interns cry, that’s for sure. Except for last month during that hellish cycle.” He flashes Jun his signature boyish grin, fringe falling over his forehead in a manner that might cause any other person to swoon, but  _not_  Jun.   
  
“She shredded a third of the completed layouts. AND four edited articles. She was lucky that she simply got transferred into a different department instead of having her internship terminated right then.”   
  
“Yes - and she was transferred into  _my department._ ” Shun growls. “I’ve had to send a printer for maintenance last week. I’ve no idea what Nakajima did besides  _touch_  the thing but training her will be a challenge.”   
  
“See! You actually think about training her! Matsujun barely thinks of that when it comes to interns. I’m the one who has to teach them what to do and the like.”   
  
Jun’s fingers twitches minutely, but he hides it by finishing his sandwich. “My ‘improved’ mood is the only reason why I decided to let her stay til the end of that shitty cycle, mind you. That does mean that you’re partly responsible for the edits that I had to  _do-over_  after the shredding mishap, since she was under your supervision.”   
  
“The shredding ‘mishap’ he says.” Toma barks out a laugh, entirely neglecting Jun's last remark. “Man, he must be good in bed if you’re calling that massive fuck-up a mishap—” His eyes suddenly widen in shock, a look that causes Jun to be concerned until Toma exclaims loudly, “So that’s why you were in such a good of a mood the following day, even though you left the office several hours later than necessary! There was the mark on your neck! You weren’t even bothering to hide it, you tease!”   
  
“Mark…?”   
  
“Shun, don’t listen to him—”  
  
“It was a hickey about the size of a 500-yen coin, plastered on the side of his neck like the most obvious tramp stamp in the entire world. I can’t believe I missed it. Are you playing hooky on Friday to have some fun with him?” Toma interrupts, sounding almost scandalized at his own theory of Jun’s personal day off, but eyes bright with eagerness as he leans forward in anticipation of Jun’s reply. Even Shun appears interested, eyebrows raised at the new information he is currently learning.   
  
Unfortunately for them, Jun has no plans to disclose his move-in plans on Friday. He would like for them to meet Sho properly one day - in real life, at least - but telling them that he is moving in with his boyfriend on the same day he reveals that he  _has_  a boyfriend will only earn more questions. Smiling serenely, Jun checks the time on his phone and stands without so much as a peep. He’ll let them stew in their own curiosity.   
  
“We should head back to the office. I have a list of things I’d like to wrap up before my long weekend.”   
  
He pretends not to hear his best friends’ dirty exchange as they whisper behind his back, “‘bet he calls his boyfriend’s ‘something’ long too.”   
  
+++  
  
“Do  _not_  unpack that box, Ohno. Those are my books, and they have a very precise order to them—” Jun calls out loudly as he prepares a four-person lunch in Sho’s kitchen, his own personal cooking utensils already dug out of the box. The ingredients needed for crab linguine are spread across the marble countertop, pasta water already set to boil as Jun looks over the trio that are currently unpacking his stuff.   
  
Or rather, Sho who is currently unpacking the first box of books (Jun has  _many_  boxes of books) into their brand-new bookcase, Ohno who has just finished bringing up the boxes of Jun’s clothes to the second floor of the maisonette and is now looking for the next box to unpack, and Nino who is currently being  _extremely_ helpful by setting up his Wii U console at Sho’s television.  
  
“But Sho’s unpacking your books for you over there.” Nino points out lazily as he sprawls on the couch. “It’s the box that’s been marked with a ‘Do not touch!’ — while the others are just labelled as ‘books’. What are you hiding in there, Junpon?”   
  
There is a touch of sharpness in his voice that makes Jun look up in alarm, especially when Nino steals the pen-knife from Sho and plops himself next to Ohno. He looks sadistically gleeful as he rubs his hands together, knife held between his lips. Ohno and Sho, on the other hand, look confused.  
  
The knife in Jun’s hand twitches ever so slightly.   
  
“Is it porn?”   
  
Sho suddenly appears a bit too curious for Jun’s liking, the man not even sparing a glance at Jun as he quickly moves over to where Nino and Ohno are sitting. Jun groans mentally, and weakly defends, “They’re just literature books. Rare books that I rather  _personally_  unpack.”  
  
“Is that what they call porn these days? ‘Rare’ books?” Nino asks Ohno rhetorically, earning a soft snicker that Jun chooses to ignore, even though his cheeks are quite red from embarrassment. He recognizes the futility of arguments and simply snaps: “They are  _vintage,_  so if you’re going to open them, at least be careful.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll be very careful with your rare books.”   
  
Jun waits with bated breath as he hears the soft tear of packing tape. The living room has become strangely quiet besides the shuffling sounds of the box being opened, followed by the rustling sound of bubble wrap being pulled away from the contents of the box. It is very well packed after all - no matter what Nino or the others might think, the books held within the boxes are vintage and very expensive.   
  
“It’s just… books.”   
  
Ohno sounds vaguely disappointed by the lack of pictures, perhaps, but Jun is certain that at least Sho has enough history knowledge to identify the titles. From Nino’s cackling, it is apparent that he knows his period-literature as well… Or perhaps, his knowledge only extends to the more infamous texts.   
  
“Erotica. Really now, Jun? Edo-period homosexual erotica, no less. Is this a kink of yours?”  
  
“They’re  _vintage._ ”   
  
“They’re vintage  _porn._  I’m taking a picture and sending it to Aiba-shi. He’s totally going to want to read them.” Nino chimes gleefully. Jun lets out a sound of protest, but it is quickly drowned out by Nino’s indignant cry when Sho deftly picks his phone from Nino’s hands, eyes still locked onto the book spines. He barely says anything when he waves it to Jun helpfully, the action of which earns a grateful kiss on his temple when Jun enters the ‘foray’ to pocket the incriminating smartphone in his apron pocket.   
  
When Jun makes to return to the kitchen, he is stopped by Sho’s sudden grip on his wrist.   
  
“This is the second edition.” He comments in an almost dazed manner. When he looks up to Jun, the penetrating gaze is so heated, Jun would think Sho has forgotten that their other two friends are in their proximity, especially with the ways his fingers rub promising circles into the flesh beneath Jun’s thumb. “It has… illustrations, doesn’t it?”  
  
Jun nods dumbly, blushing up to his ears now, but something familiar stirs low in his abdomen. Sho appears almost ravenous at the revelation of Jun’s  _private_  collection, a look that is so full of promise that Jun is suddenly grateful for the long weekend. There is no doubt they’ll be spending quite a bit of time in bed… Or on other furniture, using the text as reference.  
  
“Let’s keep this PG-rated!” Ohno suddenly squeaks, hurriedly closing the box and pushing it aside with a look of alarm. “It’s too early to be talking about such things. Look, Jun — your pot is going to boil over!”   
  
Neither Jun nor Sho hears him, or Nino’s sudden sounds of faux-gagging.   
  
+++  
“So…  _Nanshoku Okagami,_  huh, Matsujun?”   
  
“Let’s not talk about it, Aiba. Please. Not over dinner.”   
  
“I know, I know. But… I was just wondering if you’ve asked Sho-chan to show you his ukiyo-e collection.”   
  
“Please don’t about  _that_  over dinner either.”   
  
+++  
Sho doesn’t like to pry.   
  
It is especially true regarding topics of privacy and occupation - if somebody chooses to keep it a secret or doesn’t wish to bring it up, Sho has no intention of forcing said person to do so. It is not necessarily out of respect, he doesn’t think so, but rather because he wishes for others to grant him the same consideration when it comes to his own personal history.  
  
Even though Jun rarely asks Sho about his family and such, Sho has no doubt that Jun knows at least a smidge about the politics that exists with his family. Instead, Jun is far more liberal with talking about his parents or colleagues, dragging the pressure away from Sho to talk about his own. Perhaps this is why Sho loves him.   
  
It is only natural for Sho to return the favour and not poke around Jun's working life. However, the number of miscalls Jun’s phone is getting is starting to go out of hand. At first, it had been short, perfunctory vibrations - text messages - that were barely an annoyance besides the soft buzzing of a phone against the marble bar countertop. Now, they are continuous and lasting over a minute before the caller on the other end finally gives up on reaching Jun.   
  
Unfortunately for the caller, there is no way Jun will be returning his or her calls tonight. He has been in bed for several hours now; Earlier in the afternoon, Jun texted Sho, asking if Sho could come pick him up several hours ahead of their usual clocking-out time. While Jun’s severe bouts of hay fever are often accompanied by headaches, the recent hot temperatures and Aeolian dust brought in by the westerly winds triggered a severe enough migraine to warrant Jun requiring a lift home, instead of taking the metro. Sho practically jumped at the opportunity, being both bored at work and concerned.   
  
It is, however, for that reason Sho has no intention of waking Jun up to return the obnoxious caller(s). If it is a coworker, the person clearly does not understand the concept of migraine and off-work hours.   
  
 _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz._  
  
Growling beneath his breath, Sho folds up his newspaper and places it on the table with more force than necessary. Perhaps he can turn off Jun’s phone, or tell the caller that Jun is incapacitated for the time being in a far less polite manner than what is acceptable. Or rather, that is what he wishes to do, except that the caller hangs up just before Sho is able to pick up.   
  
Frustrating.   
  
 _Bzz bzzz._  
  
“Fuck.” Sho curses as he fishes his phone out of his pants’ pocket. Now,  _he_  is the one receiving the call, although it is a call he should pick up - the caller ID shows the number for the bar, meaning that it is either Nino or Ohno calling about something related to SerendipiTea.   
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Sho-chan, perfect. I have a pair of concerned individuals who are asking for J.” Nino greets with amusement. “Apparently, Junpon isn’t in his apartment despite having left work early due to a migraine, and they’re concerned that something has happened to him.”   
  
 _Ah._  Jun hasn’t mentioned his recent relocation, then. “When you say his apartment…”   
  
“Yep. So, perhaps you could explain to them that he’s in good hands and that they can now drown their sorrows from being kept in the dark with alcohol from our fine establishment…”  
  
Sho snorts and lets out an agreeing hum, resting his hip against the countertop and checking the number of missed calls on Jun’s phone as he waits for Nino to hand the phone over to said ‘concerned individuals’. Perhaps mother-hens is a more appropriate term, with the number of missed calls and messages Jun has received. He wonders if this is what Jun has to deal with whenever his health ails him, and the thought makes him smile. With how hard Jun works all the time, he is glad that Jun has friends who take care of him.   
  
A rushed “Hello? Jun?” restores Sho’s attention.   
  
“This is Sakurai. And you are?”   
  
“Sakurai?  _Sakurai?”_  
  
It is hard to decipher over the phone whether or not the caller on the other end is surprised or confused at the mention of his name. From the high-pitched squeak and fumbling noises, it could be both. A different voice comes on the phone within seconds, this one less confused and more concerned as he introduces himself as ‘Oguri Shun’ and inquires about Jun’s location.  
  
“He’s at home with me and currently asleep.”  
  
“Oh.”   
  
 _‘Oh’ indeed,_  Sho muses, and checks the time. He predicts there will be more questions for him, a barrage in fact, given the stream of  _“Sakurai? Is he dating The Sakurai? Home? Nino, answer me!”._  The voices are oddly familiar, but it only dawns upon him several beats later that he is addressing the White Rabbit and Mad Hatter’s real-life counterparts. He has never met them in reality - the need is unnecessary when he has three employees that manage the strict distribution of Bliss - but they were very crucial in the development of Sho’s current relationship, something he is very grateful for. However, while Sho supposes he does owe them a bit more than a vague reassurance, he’d rather leave Jun to explain himself… And also fulfill Nino’s request of having them drown their sorrows in drinks.   
  
No one’s ever said he isn’t business-minded.   
  
“I hope that alleviates some of your worry. Thank you for being concerned with his health. I promise you that he’s in good hands.” He smiles despite knowing that they cannot see his face, but hopes that he translates enough friendliness in his voice to relay his gratefulness.   
  
A faint call of his name captures Sho’s attention before Oguri can reply, a sleep-softened, questioning “Sho?” that has him straightening and looking in the direction of the stairs. Sho is distracted when he dismisses Oguri as politely as he can and hangs up the phone, eyes still drawn to the emerging, sleepy figure that enters his view from the railing of the top floor.   
  
Jun’s hair is mussed with sleep, but his eyes are still slightly red and teary from the remaining effects of his allergies as he squints at Sho and purses his lips ever so slightly. It is almost natural for Sho to gravitate towards his lover and nuzzle against the sweet-smelling neck.  
  
“Feeling better?”   
  
The question is to a certain extent, rhetorical. Jun looks far better than several hours ago, face less pinched and possessing more colour than his previous pallor. Furthermore, the trailing hands that sneak beneath Sho’s shirt to paw at his chest indicates a lot more than Jun’s health. “Would be better if you were in bed with me.”   
  
Sho can hardly say no. After all, he did promise that Jun is in good hands.   
  
+++  
“So.”  
  
It has been a while since Jun was put in the hot seat. Usually, he is the one directing the unimpressed expression at others (usually Toma, or an intern); however today the cards seem to be flipped against him. He does his best to appear impassive nonetheless, sipping the cold hibiscus tea as Shun and Toma level stares at him from across the table.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Don’t ‘what’ us. Don’t you have something to tell us? Maybe, the identity of your boyfriend? Or perhaps something a bit more relevant like… you moving to a new place and not telling us?”   
  
Jun feels slightly guilty as Toma wides his eyes in betrayal, and Shun looks on in silence, not saying anything but practically emanating disapproval. Jun only feels a tiny bit of guilt and not an overwhelming amount, because Jun had his reasons for keeping it a secret from them. Namely that it would have earned a lot of inappropriate comments should Jun have revealed that he was moving in with Sho the same day he informed them of Sho’s existence (as his boyfriend, that is). It is obviously too late to change that now, but at least he can evade that line of questioning from his best friends, as well as workplace gossip (which is fuelled by Toma and his inability to keep his mouth shut at times).   
  
“Oh, that.” He feigns disinterest by taking another mouthful of his iced tea, but his knee begins to slight shake beneath the table. “So, that personal day off last month was for me to move into Sho’s apartment. And—”   
  
“Sho?  _Sakurai Sho? You’re dating him?”_  
  
Jun ignores the squawk and continues, “—And I live with him now. In Roppongi, which is where I was yesterday evening. At home.”   
  
“...Jun, you aren’t dating a sugar daddy, are you?”   
  
[FIN; lmao]

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, this a/n is sort of a request :3 : I'm taking a linguistics anthropology class this semester and am writing a term paper which involves the study of use of English in JPOP.  
> Specifically, (1) what do listeners feel about the use of English in this situation, and (2) how does the language proficiency of the languages involved affect their perception of it. 
> 
> My paper will have me heavily analyzing the linguistic function of English in namely, ARASHI songs (HEEE), but I know that if you're reading this fic, you're likely a fan of JPOP as well (*cough*), and I'd **greatly** appreciate if you could take some time to fill in a survey for me  ><. It'll be really helpful, and it shouldn't take more than 2-3 minutes to complete. If you're interested in the topic, we can discuss it further as well. :3 
> 
> The link to the survey is **[HERE](https://goo.gl/forms/5ELWQNABprCGBfLU2)**. Thank you so much for reading ^^.


End file.
